Tanya
| image = Tahnya Head.jpg|Light Novel | aliases = | affiliation = Maidservant of Iris Lana Armelia | relationships = Dida (Husband) | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Mahogany }} (ターニャ) is the maid serving Iris Lana Armelia, skilled in both serving her master and subterfuge. Having been saved by Iris as a child, she is loyal to Iris and claims to serve her only. Appearance She is a beautiful lady with wavy mahogany hair and reddish-brown eyes. She often wears her hair up in a bun and dressed in her maid attire. Personality Tanya is someone who is very protective of Iris, always worried for her well being above her own. As Iris had saved her when she was a child, Tanya wishes to stay by her side till her life ends or when Iris no longer needs her. Tanya was revealed to had always thought that she would live and die alone, but sees someone worrying for her as a blessing. History As a child, Tanya was nameless and had to fend for herself, and thus, she resorted to stealing food. When she was stealing food, she had a fateful encounter with Iris, who took her in. Iris named her Tanya, the same as a princess in a novel she once read. Since then, Tanya started working as a maid and she has always been by Iris's side. She took combat training lessons in order to protect Iris from harm. Relationships Iris Lana Armelia When Tanya was a child, she often stole food to live. One day, she collapsed from starvation and met Iris by chance who begged her to stay strong. Iris then took Tanya in as her birthday present and nursed Tanya back to health. Since then Tanya was grateful towards Iris for giving her a reason to live and trained in combat arts while staying by Iris' side as her personal maid. Tanya wishes for Iris to be happy and was delighted to see her smile. However, she was horrified when she found Iris crying while cursing Yuri when Iris returned home from school. When Iris' engagement with Edward was broken off, Tanya expressed hatred towards the prince for betraying Iris. Despite the chances where Iris would be disinherited, she chose to remain by Iris' side. She desired to stay by Iris' side till her life ends or when Iris no longer needs her. She was happy to see that Iris begun to smile again a few days after her engagement was broken off. With Tanya resolving that it was her turn to protect Iris. Due to their closeness, Iris sees her as part of her family. Dida Dida and Tanya both serve Iris, since they were saved by Iris when they were younger. Tanya often sees Dida as an annoyance, giving him an annoyed look when she saw him while she was collecting information. Even throwing her daggers at him when he tried to follow after her. Dida was worried for her when she was collecting information in dangerous places. he then suggested her to collect information mainly in the eastern areas, therefore if anything were to happen, he could rush over to help her. Despite her treating him coldly, Tanya feels that having someone worried for her is a blessing. Berne Darshi Armelia After Berne betrayed and accused Iris for harassing Yuri, Tahnya treated him coldly. Tying up his mouth when Berne was sent to observe Iris' work. It was implied that Tanya has given up completely on Berne. Edward Tone Tasmeria Tanya was initially neutral with Edward, since his engagement to Iris made her happy. However, after Edward betrayed and broke off his engagement to Iris, Tanya expressed hatred towards him. She claimed that she will never forgive him for betraying Iris. Quotes Gallery Category:Female